techteam_qa9fandomcom-20200214-history
Cuban Lechon Asado ( Roasted Fresh Ham)
Description This is a great recipe found in Steve Raichlen's cookbook 'Miami Spice'. The Pork roast is wonderful. Easy to make. VERY flavourful. Leftovers are great in wraps! Ingredients * 1 (8 lbs) fresh Ham (Pork leg) * 1 head garlic, broken into cloves,peeled and minced * 1 tablespoon salt * 1 1/2 teaspoons dried oregano * 1 1/2 teaspoons ground cumin * 1/2 teaspoon fresh ground black pepper * 1/4 teaspoon bay leaf powder * 1 tablespoon olive oil * 1 cup fresh sour orange juice (seville) or lime juice * 1/4 cup dry sherry * 2 large onions, thinly sliced Directions * The day before you plan to serve this dish, trim the excess fat off the Pork leg; make shallow slits all over the Pork, using the tip of a knife; mash the garlic, salt, oregano, cumin, pepper, bay leaf and olive oil to a paste in a mortar; rub this mixture all over the roast, forcing it into the slits; combine the sour orange juice, sherry, and onions in a small bowl; place the roast in a large, heavy plastic bag; add the sour OJ mixture, making sure that the whole roast gets covered with the mixture; refrigerate and marinate the roast in the bag overnight, turning occasionally during the time. * Preheat the oven to 350 degrees F. * Drain the roast, and pat dry, reserving the marinade; place it in a lightly oiled, nonreactive, heavy roasting pan; cook the roast for 1 hour, turning once or twice to brown it on all sides. * Reduce the heat to 325 degrees; pour the marinade and onions over the Pork; tent the pan with heavy-duty aluminum foil; (tear off a piece that is 1 1/2 times the width of your pan; fold it in half and crease the top; open it up, and place over the pan like a tent, tightly crimping edges to seal) continue roasting the Pork, basting from time to time with the pan juices, until almost cooked, about 1 hour; add a little water or sherry if the pan dries out. * Uncover the roast and continue cooking until the internal temp reads*at least* 150 degrees F on a meat thermometer, about 30 minutes more; (most Cubans like the meat well done, so after sitting, it should be up to 180 degrees—it's safer, also). * Let the roast stand for 10 minutes before carving. * Note: this is traditionally served with black bean soup and white rice, and fried, sweet plantains; for dessert, serve a rich flan and you're set! Other Links See also Category:Caribbean Meat Dishes Category:Meat Dishes Category:Recipes Category:Lime Recipes Category:Orange Recipes Category:Rangpur lime Recipes Category:Bay Leaf Recipes Category:Oregano Recipes Category:Black cumin Recipes Category:Bitter orange juice Recipes Category:Pepper Recipes Category:Lime juice Recipes Category:White rice Recipes Category:Black bean Recipes Category:Olive oil Recipes Category:Plantain Recipes Category:Sherry Recipes Category:Pepper Recipes Category:Garlic Recipes Category:Onion Recipes Category:Water Recipes Category:Cumin Recipes Category:Meat Recipes Category:Salt Recipes Category:Pork Recipes Category:Ham Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos